At Dawn
by Klaroline-believer
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson comes from a well know and wealthy family in London. But the Mikaelson family has a secret, a secret that would completely discredit the Mikaelson name forever if anyone ever found out. One night in Mystic Falls Klaus is given two options: death or bed a beautiful young girl named Caroline. Pirates & All Human. Takes place sometime in the 1700's.
1. Chapter 1

At Dawn Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Niklaus Mikaelson comes from a well know and wealthy family in London. But the Mikaelson family has a secret, a secret that would completely discredit the Mikaelson name forever if anyone ever found out. One night in Mystic Falls Klaus is given two options: death or bed a beautiful young girl named Caroline. Pirates & All Human. Takes place sometime in the 1700's._

* * *

Caroline Forbes—or better known as Caroline Lockwood since she married Tyler Lockwood six months ago, is definitely the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls. Every man that ever met her immediately asked for her hand in marriage but Caroline being Caroline always refused. But after her parents died in a horrible shipwreck she was left all alone in this world and had no other option but accept Tyler Lockwood's marriage proposal. His family is one of the most important in Mystic Falls and Caroline coming from an important family as well Tyler's parents were ecstatic to know that the two would marry. Caroline's best friends Katherine and Elena Gilbert left to London three months ago for the London season. _Maybe they would find husbands in London and never come back Caroline thinks sadly._

"Caroline," Carol Lockwood yells.

Caroline kindly smiles and walks towards her. "Yes?" she asks.

"Tyler will be arriving at noon from his hunting trip. Make sure you're dressed appropriately to greet him," she says and walks back inside their mansion.

Caroline scoffs angrily. _God is Carol annoying_. After marrying Tyler she realized why Tyler hadn't married yet. He was definitely of age but didn't have a wife. It was all because of Carol— _ugh that frustrating woman._ She definitely made her life here almost impossible. And Tyler, if only he wasn't so attached to his mother he was always cowering at her feet.

Caroline looks at herself and rolls her eyes. She always looks appropriate—always looks perfect. She continues walking in the garden and sighs. _When did her life turn so miserable? Probably the day her parents died. That's when all her outings and courting with men stopped and then she married Tyler. Biggest mistake of them all. She didn't know if he was infertile or just didn't like her. But Caroline is as virgin as the day she was born. Tyler has never touched her, or shown any kind of affection towards her. She only wished that things between them two could work out, maybe then she wouldn't be so miserable._

* * *

"We'll take this small town then get the hell out of here," Kol says worriedly.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Klaus chuckles.

"Me scared? Please brother," Kol says angrily.

"Kol is right Niklaus," Elijah says. "We barely made it out of the last town free. The guards got too close."

"That was Kol's fault!" Klaus says pointing at Kol. "If he would have been doing his job instead of having a good time with that tramp, Finn never would have gotten captured and brought to this town in the middle of nowhere."

 _The Mikaelson boys come from a wealthy family in London they were one of the richest families, but the day their father died they were left in ruin. In order to keep their good name on top they decided to do what no noble man would ever do. Become pirates, but not just any pirates, the best. No one knew who they were and no one was suspicious about their activities. The only people outside of their family that knew were Klaus' childhood friends, Stefan and Damon Salvatore._

"And I already apologized for that!" Kol says angrily. "We'll get Finn and on our way there we'll steal a bit of gold from the wealthiest families in town," he adds smirking.

"And who are the wealthiest families in this good for nothing town," Klaus huffs.

"Well there's the Bennett's, the Gilbert's and the richest of them all—the Lockwood's," Kol says.

"I'll take the Lockwood's home," Klaus says smirking. "We all have to be at the boat by dawn," he adds walking out of their hotel room.

* * *

"Tyler you're back," Caroline says excitedly and walks up to him to peck his lips.

Tyler quickly pecks her lips and pulls away and Caroline looks at him sadly.

"Lunch is ready," Caroline says helping him take his coat off.

"Great! I'm famished," Tyler says. "Will you join me?" he asks Caroline and she nods happily.

"How was your trip?" Caroline asks at the dinner table.

"It was fine," Tyler says shortly. "You look beautiful," he adds grabbing her hand. "Like always," he says then pulls away.

Caroline blushes and continues eating. "Will you join me tonight?" she asks shyly.

Tyler turns to look at her nervously and swallows harshly.

"Only if you want," Caroline adds. _Why does she do this to herself? She humiliates herself in front of him all the time begging him to come to her bed—but no, he never does._

Tyler smiles and continues eating, "You're the perfect wife, you know that?" he says and Caroline nods.

"Tyler a word," Carol says walking into the dinning room and Tyler immediately follows her into his father's study.

"Will you visit Caroline's bed tonight?" Carol asks seriously.

"Mother…" Tyler sighs looking away.

"You've been gone for days! Have you really been hunting or were you out there sleeping with those man whores!" Carol yells angrily.

"Of course I went hunting!" Tyler screams.

"I've heard rumors Tyler! Rumors concerning you and Caroline! People are getting suspicious about your liking towards men," she says.

"And what do you want me to do?" Tyler asks.

"Impregnate her and end the rumors."

"You know I can't do that," Tyler says exasperated.

"I agreed for you to marry Caroline because she comes from an extremely wealthy family and is exceptionally beautiful," Carol says. "I thought that having her in front of you—you might be inclined to bed her."

"We'll figure something else out," Tyler says. "But I won't sleep with Caroline," he says walking out of the study.

 _We'll see about that, Carol thinks._

* * *

"I see you listened to my advice," Carol tells Caroline when she walks into her bedroom.

Caroline rolls her eyes annoyed and turns smiling. "I don't know what you mean?" she says.

"You fixed yourself nicely today," Carol says walking in front of her.

Caroline huffs out angrily and controls herself, _don't listen to her—don't listen to her._

"Your corset is nice and tight, making your waist look smaller," she says circling her. "Your hair looks beautiful in that up due," she adds grabbing her curls gently. "And your breasts look nice and full," she says grabbing her shoulder and Caroline breathes harshly. "Your dress is nice too," she says walking towards her closet.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"You'll wear this tonight," Carol says showing her a thin silk robe. "And only this," she adds handing it to her.

"Wha—why?" Caroline asks.

"Tyler doesn't even turn to look at you," Carol says harshly. "So if you want to seduce him you'll do as I say."

"I am not a dog you can order around," Caroline says angrily.

"You're right," Carol says nicely. T _ime to try a different approach she thinks. "_ Caroline, sweetie, I really want a grandchild," Carol says grabbing her hands.

"Well you'll just have to wait until Tyler is ready," Caroline says.

"Maybe it's not Tyler!" Carol says. "It's been six months and he hasn't shown any affection towards you," Carol taunts. "Why is that?"

"I—I don't know," Caroline answers nervously.

"Because you don't excite him," Carol says. "You have to seduce Tyler into your bed. I'm sure you know how to flirt right?" she asks and Caroline looks at her blushing.

 _Does she know how to flirt? Could she seduce a man into her bed that easily? Men would crawl at her feet for months but she never really tried getting them in her bed._

"But-"

"No buts," Carol says.

"Be a woman and encourage him to sleep with you," Carol growls.

"Your husband and you-"

"Richard is a man," Carol says. "He never has problems in bed."

"Are you saying Tyler isn't a man?" Caroline asks.

"Never mind that," Carol says moving her hand in the air. "Only wear the robe before bed," she adds. "I'll make sure you become a woman tonight," Carol says then exits Caroline's bedroom.

* * *

"Did you get Finn?" Elijah asks Kol.

"Of course brother," Kol says walking into their hotel room. "Who do you think I am? An amateur? No one will even know he's escaped until we're gone."

No one ever suspected the brothers to be pirates, especially because they're gentlemen. They dress accordingly to their class, which is the wealthy class, they have the most refined manners—no one would suspect them of being thief's and murderers.

"Brother," Finn says walking into the hotel room.

"Finn," Elijah says embracing him in a hug. "We don't tell mother about this," Elijah says pointing at both Kol and Finn who nod.

"Where's Niklaus?" Finn asks.

"He went out early and hasn't come back since," Elijah says packing his belongings.

"Has Kol told you the plan?" Elijah asks Finn.

"Yes. We'll quietly seize all the gold we find from the most powerful families in this town at midnight and we'll get out of here by dawn, before anyone wakes," Finn says summarizing their plan.

Elijah nods and looks at both Kol and Finn. "Do me a favor and don't get caught," he adds walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Kol," Klaus growls angrily. _Idiot told him there was about five men guarding the Lockwood mansion when in reality there was about twenty. Kol is in charge of scouting new places and is the lookout for the three brothers while they take over the homes. But lately he's been doing a horrible job. When it came to fighting all four brothers would conquer and destroy. Taking over boats was their specialty, but they could find a lot more gold in these types of mansions. So here he was, trapped in this mess all by himself._

"Stop right there," a guard tells Klaus and points a rifle at him.

Klaus expertly snuck into the mansion but on his way out he was ambushed by a dozen men. He drops all the gold and silver he's carrying and raises his arms high. _He could have tried taking them but he would be risking his life, it would be easier to just get locked up and then try to escape later he thinks._

* * *

"Why are you still up mother?" Tyler asks poking the fire in the fireplace.

"Please Tyler. Just try to-"

"No!" Tyler yells angrily

Carol huffs out annoyed and rubs her hand down her face.

"Master Lockwood," one of the guards says after knocking on Tyler's bedroom door.

"Mrs. Lockwood," he adds when he sees Carol.

"What is it?" Tyler asks.

"A thief got inside the house. We got him before he could take anything but we were wondering if we should call the police-"

"No!" Carol interrupts. "I'll take care of it," she adds. "Where are you keeping him?"

"In the cellar," the guard says walking her down stairs.

* * *

Klaus is tied to a pillar and growls for the tenth time trying to get out of the ropes. _Damn guards know how to tie ropes. The guards took all his guns but_ _If only he could reach the knife inside his pants…_

"That's him," The guard says pointing at Klaus and Carol motions for the guard to leave them.

"Let me introduce myself," Klaus says. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I come from a wealthy family in London. I'm well educated, a gentleman, and I don't generally steal or kill people, it seems that we have a misunderstanding," Klaus lies trying to charm Carol.

"A misunderstanding?" Carol asks laughing.

"Yes, you see I was-"

"I don't care what you were doing," Carol says looking at him. "So you're not from here?" she asks.

"No, I'm headed back to London tomorrow morning," Klaus responds. _What is this woman planning?_

"I need a favor," Carol says.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Klaus says.

"You have two options," Carol says. "One, I call the guards and they imprison you for being a thief, but since I'm a Lockwood I have a lot of influence in this town. You'll be executed immediately if I order it," she says.

"And option two?" Klaus mocks.

"Option two, is to bed my daughter-in-law, and impregnate her," Carol says seriously.

Klaus starts laughing.

"You're joking right?" Klaus asks still laughing.

"I don't joke with these types of things," Carol says trying to hold back her anger.

"That's what I thought which is why I find your demand so strange. Is it that your son can't please his wife?" Klaus jokes.

"My son had an accident a few days after his marriage and he can't function properly anymore," Carol says.

Klaus scoffs, "And he's on board with this plan?" Klaus asks surprised.

"Yes," Carol lies. _I'll tell Tyler soon she thinks._

"And your daughter-in-law?" he asks.

"Don't worry about her," Carol says. "You're built similar to Tyler your hair is a bit lighter but she won't notice. Keep the candles off and don't speak. She's never been with Tyler so she won't know the difference," Carol says.

"Lady Lockwood, I can give you money. I have lots of it," Klaus says. "What you're proposing is absurd," he adds.

"So hanging it is," Carol says walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Klaus yells and Carol stops walking.

"I guess bedding a woman tonight is a better option that being hanged," Klaus says.

"Good," Carol says. "Make sure to impregnate her," she adds.

Klaus looks away sighing, "You do know that one night with a woman does not guarantee that she'll be with child right?" he asks irritated.

"Well make sure she it!" Carol yells.

"And if she isn't? Will you keep me here until she is?" Klaus mocks. "Only let me out during the nights?"

"Will you do it or not?" Carol asks.

"I need a bath first, wouldn't want the lady to be disgusted," Klaus says.

"I'll bring you some of my son's clothes and clean water with soap, that should do," Carol says walking towards the door.

"Can I at least know her name?" Klaus asks.

"Caroline," Carol says walking out of the cell.

* * *

"I won't allow it!" Tyler yells angrily.

"It's already done!" Carol screams.

"She's my wife!" he says.

"You're not man enough to bed her, therefore she is not yours," Carol growls.

Tyler looks at his mother angrily and huffs annoyed. "Fine," he says walking out of his bedroom. _He needs some fresh air he thinks walking out of his mansion._

* * *

"You know what to do," Carol's most trusted guard tell Klaus and pushes him inside the room then locks the door.

Klaus slowly walks into Caroline's bedroom and sees a few candles still lit. He quickly and quietly walks towards a window but it's tightly shut like jail bars. _Why would anyone have these type of windows Klaus thinks. The plan was to come inside and leave he thinks angrily. There's no other way out except the door and there's two guards outside. I could take them he thinks._

He turns to look at the sleeping girl and gasps—she's gorgeous.

Caroline is only wearing the thin silk robe that leaves nothing to your imagination and her pink nipples are easily visible through the fabric. The robe must have loosened during her sleep and opened a little from the top exposing part of her perky breast. Klaus could feel the bulge in his pants and sighs looking away.

 _He can't do this he thinks, I can't take advantage of this girl._

He moves back to the window and tries loosening the bars once again.

"Tyler?" Caroline's sweet voice says. She turns to look at Klaus but can't see him well because he's too far and it's too dark.

Klaus immediately runs and turns off the candles and Caroline smiles.

"Tyler come to bed," she says groggily from sleep.

"I knew you would come tonight," Caroline says smiling.

Klaus moves to sit on her bed and Caroline grabs his hands. She tries looking into his eyes but Klaus quickly turns her around.

Caroline gasps when Klaus moves behind her. He slowly opens her robe and Caroline slides it off letting him see her full naked body. He kisses her shoulder and grasps her breasts in his hands.

"Did you like finding me like this?" Caroline asks and Klaus hums in response.

"I've waited so long for this," Caroline gasps when she feels Klaus suck on her neck.

Caroline slowly turns around but can't really see his face since he smashes his lips to hers. _Tyler has never kissed her this passionately, it's really nice Caroline thinks_.

Caroline moves her hands to his pants and unbuttons them.

Without breaking their kiss Klaus pulls off his pants and underwear while Caroline helps him remove his shirt.

"You make me so happy," Caroline whispers pulling away and kissing down his neck.

"Do I make you happy?" Caroline asks and Klaus hums a yes.

"Make me yours," she demands and Klaus quickly hovers her smashing his lips to hers.

He trails kisses down her neck and when he reaches her breasts he grabs a nipple with his mouth and massages the other with his hand.

"Ohh," Caroline moans and lifts her hips up.

Not wanting to wait any longer Klaus positions his erection by her entrance and Caroline moans again feeling him so close.

"Please, be gentle," Caroline whispers and Klaus slowly eases inside her.

Caroline gasps and Klaus stops. "Don't stop," she moans.

Klaus slowly thrusts in further and feels the evidence of her virginity break.

Caroline whimpers when she feels her maidenhood break and Klaus kisses her lips gently.

He slowly starts moving in and out and when he hears Caroline moan his thrusts become faster.

"Faster," Caroline moans and Klaus increases his pace.

Caroline moves her hips in rhythm with Klaus' and Klaus feels like he's about to explode. He thrusts in and out and when he feels Caroline clench his hard member he lets go and spills his seed inside her.

Caroline is panting exhausted and Klaus pulls out of her then lays down next to her.

 _What did you do Klaus? He scolds himself._

Caroline giggles and snuggles into Klaus's chest. She caresses his chest and smiles happily. "Thank you," she says and Klaus mumbles something.

Caroline giggles and trails kisses up his chest, "Are you tired?" she asks and Klaus mutters a no.

"Make love to me again," she says crashing her lips with his.

Klaus' erection immediately springs up and he positions himself on top of her.

Caroline lifts her hips up and Klaus thrusts inside of her eliciting a moan from her.

She wraps her legs around his waist and Klaus moans at the new position. He moves his head down and captures her lips with his. He grabs her behind with a hand and helps her move with him. He increases his pace and continues to ram his large manhood inside her slick walls. He feels her hot moisture surround him and releases inside her.

Caroline moans and when Klaus tries pulling out of her she tightens her legs around his waist and changes their position so that she's hovering him.

Klaus immediately grabs her lips with his and Caroline hums closing her eyes. She slowly pulls away and rests her head on his chest.

"I'm all yours," Caroline mumbles closing her eyes.

Klaus slowly tries pulling out from under her but Caroline is holding on to him tightly.

"Don't go yet," Caroline says groggily. "I want to spend more time with you like this," she adds kissing his chest.

Klaus sighs and carries her off him moving her to the other side of the bed and gets up, quickly getting dressed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Caroline asks covering herself with the bed sheets.

Klaus button his pants and puts on his shirt then turns to look at Caroline.

"I'm not your husband," he says with his English accent and Caroline gasps afraid.

She grabs on to the sheets around her tighter and runs towards the door but Klaus wraps an arm around her waist and covers her mouth with his other hand.

Caroline tries fighting with him and yelling but there is no use, he's much stronger than her.

"Quiet," Klaus says. "Stop fighting," he adds calmly. "I don't want to scare you, please," he begs.

"Mmm" Caroline cries.

"Please don't yell," Klaus asks again. "There are two guards outside your door, if you scream they'll kill me," Klaus says. "I'm here by orders of your mother-in-law and with your husbands permission," he whispers and Caroline stops struggling.

 _Carol and Tyler did this?_

"She told me that I had to impregnate you because your husband can't," Klaus says.

"I promise this was never my intention. I didn't want to take advantage of you but you're just so beautiful," he whispers kissing her neck and Caroline whimpers.

"I lost my head for a second and for that I'm sorry," Klaus says kissing her temple.

"I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to yell," Klaus says. "Do you promise?" Klaus asks and Caroline nods crying.

"Good," Klaus says when Caroline doesn't yell.

He runs to the window and is able to break the bars off this time. Caroline sobs harder sitting on her bed and holds on to the covers tighter.

"I promise everything I just told you is true," Klaus says kneeling in front of her and Caroline lifts her legs up hugging herself. "How long have you been married?" he asks.

"Six months," Caroline sobs.

"Don't feel bad," Klaus says grabbing her hand and Caroline roughly rips it away.

"I thought you were my husband," she cries out.

"I know and I'm sorry," Klaus says. "I have to go," he adds and Caroline sobs harder.

"Goodbye Caroline," Klaus whispers in her ear. "I hope to see you again," he says kissing her lips one last time and runs out the window.

"Never!" Caroline yells sobbing. "I don't ever want to see you again!" she screams.

* * *

Sooooo? You guys like? Let me know what you think! Few notes on the ages: Caroline is 17, Klaus 25, Tyler 22, Elijah 26, Finn, 27, Kol, 23, Rebekah 17, Henrick 15, Katherine 17, Elena 17 (they're twins), Bonnie 17, Stefan 23, and Damon 25.

Love,

MC


	2. Chapter 2

At Dawn Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline continues to sob feeling dirty and used. She gets up and lights some candles and wipes her tears away. She walks up to her mirror and looks at her self.

Her eyes and nose are red and puffy from all the crying. Her hair is a mess and she gasps when she sees a bruise forming on her neck. She gently touches it and flinches. She lets the bed sheet fall to her feet and looks at herself. There's bruises forming around her nipples and she can see some evidence of Klaus on the inside of her legs.

She sniffles and begins crying again. She quickly grabs her robe and ties it on then reaches for her bedroom door but finds it locked. _She never locks her door. Why is it locked? This can only mean one thing... That foul man was telling the truth!_

"Let me out!" Caroline yells banging on the door. "Let me out!" She creams again. "Someone, please!" Caroline cries starting to feel vulnerable again.

"Please," she screams banging on the door.

* * *

"She's getting restless," Carol says pacing outside of Caroline's bedroom.

"Should I let her out?" Mason, Carol's trusted guard, asks.

"Yes, but let me walk away first," she says walking around the corner.

"Mrs. Caroline?" Mason says feigning concern when he opens the door.

"Why was my door locked?!" Caroline asks furiously.

"Well we were told that there was a thief-"

"A thief?!" Caroline asks shocked.

"Caroline!" Carol says rushing towards her. "What is it? Why were you yelling?" She asks feigning ignorance.

"Like you don't know!" Caroline accuses.

"I don't know-"

"Don't try and deny it," Caroline growls.

"You and Tyler sent a man inside my bedroom and let him take advantage of me!" Caroline screams.

Carol gasps, "he took advantage of you?" She asks.

Caroline looks at Carol angrily and slaps her across the face.

"How dare you?!" Carol growls.

"Admit it!" Caroline yells.

"I did it for you Caroline! You could never satisfy my son but he needs an heir!" Carol screams. "It just so happens that a thief was caught inside here and the timing couldn't have been better," she adds.

"You're a despicable woman," Caroline says walking away.

* * *

The next morning Caroline gets up like normal and gets ready for the day ahead.

 _She knows that what happened to her last night should have her feeling horrible_ _—_ _she does feel used but not dirty anymore. She didn't do anything wrong, right? Nothing that happened last night was her fault, she's not to blame. But she should still feel disgusted with her self right? She enjoyed it...really enjoyed it she thinks. I don't even know who that man was, what if he was old and disgusting?! No, he didn't feel old or disgusting. Stop thinking about him! Caroline scolds herself._

She bathes again and quickly gets ready like any other day.

She walks downstairs for breakfast and sees Tyler and Carol arguing.

"She didn't deserve that!" Caroline hears Tyler scream and she raises and eyebrow.

"Caroline," Tyler sighs sadly and Caroline looks at him seriously.

"Yes Tyler?" Caroline asks sitting down at the table.

"I umm-" Tyler's confused. _Why is she acting like this? Did nothing happen last night? But his mother just told him that yes, that man and Caroline had sexual intercourse last night._

"I want to go visit Bonnie today," Caroline says taking some fruit in her mouth. "May I?" She asks Tyler.

"Of—of course," he says and continues eating.

"Thank you," Caroline says smiling.

* * *

"Caroline!" Bonnie yells running down her large staircase.

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice breaks and she rushes to her crying.

"Care? What's wrong?" Bonnie asks embracing her.

"Oh Bonnie," Caroline says sniffling. _She's trying to be strong but she really needs to talk to someone._

"Carol and Tyler are the worst human beings on this earth," Caroline says.

"What happened?" Bonnie gasps pulling her to sit on the couch.

Caroline let's Bonnie know everything that happened last night and Bonnie can't help but feel horrible for her friend.

"Don't get me wrong I don't feel guilty about anything because I know it wasn't my fault, but I'm just so angry at Tyler and Carol that I can't even stand being in their presence. This morning I had to control myself…" Caroline says.

"You should have given them a piece of your mind!" Bonnie says angrily. "What they did is disgusting!"

"I know but I don't want them to suspect anything," Caroline says.

"Suspect what?" Bonnie asks.

"That I'll be leaving Mystic Falls for good," Caroline says seriously.

* * *

"Niklaus please pay attention," Elijah says for the tenth time.

"I am 'lijah," Klaus says looking at Elijah. _He really wasn't paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous, intoxicating blonde_ — _Caroline. What he wouldn't give to have her here, with him. He should have taken her with him... No they can be thieves, and murderers but he would never force a lady to do anything she didn't want. But you did last night he tells himself. No, I didn't force her, she enjoyed herself Klaus thinks smiling._

"Again!" Elijah says furiously.

"What?" Klaus asks confused.

"You weren't listening!" Elijah says pacing.

"Elijah if I remember correctly, I'm the captain of this ship, so I'm the one who gives the orders," Klaus says.

"Not if we're all put in danger! This is a family business Niklaus," Elijah says.

"So Nik was late this morning, big deal," Kol says planting his feel on the table and leaning his chair back.

"I told you I was caught by the guards at the Lockwood's mansion," Klaus says. "If you would have been doing your job properly I never would have gotten caught!" Klaus yells at Kol.

"Well you definitely didn't look angry when you walked on board," Kol says rolling his eyes.

"No, I wasn't," Klaus says smirking. "Your incompetence may have been a good thing this time," he adds taking a seat on the captain's chair.

"As to your plans Elijah, there's been a change of plans, I've changed our route and we're headed to New Orleans I have some business I must attend too," Klaus says. "We'll sail home in 3 days,"

* * *

"Leave Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asks surprised.

"Yes," Caroline says. "And forever," she adds.

"How?" Bonnie asks. "Tyler has control of all your money," she adds.

"Tyler keeps a chest with gold in his bedroom that he keeps locked. I'll take what I can and get out," Caroline says.

"Won't they suspect you?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"That's where I need your help..." Caroline says grabbing Bonnie's hand.

"Anything," Bonnie replies.

"I know you recently came back from Italy which is why you didn't want to travel all the way to London again... But how would you like to go for the season?" Caroline asks.

"Of course I'll go," Bonnie says. "I have to let my father know he'll be ecstatic."

"Thank you Bonnie!" Caroline squeals hugging her.

* * *

"London season?" Tyler asks Caroline.

"But you're already married Caroline," Tyler says. "To me."

"I'm not going for me Tyler. I'm accompanying Bonnie," Caroline says following him into his study.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Tyler says sitting down.

"Tyler," Caroline sighs. "When have I ever asked you for something. Please I'm bored here, and if Bonnie leaves without me I swear I could die of boredom," Caroline says exaggerating.

"Don't be dramatic Caroline," Tyler says chuckling.

"Pleaaase," Caroline begs with her best puppy dog face.

"Fine," Tyler sighs and Caroline squeals.

"You'll need money," Tyler says. "I'll send a letter to the banks in London so that they give you anything you ask for," Tyler says and Caroline grins. _This is coming along better than I though she thinks._

"When do you leave?" Tyler asks.

"Three days," Caroline says and Tyler nods.

"You'll need pounds," Tyler says," so I won't give you dollars but I'll give you some gold for any travel expenses," he adds.

"Thank you Tyler," Caroline says and walks out. _Ugh I can't stand him anymore, Caroline thinks annoyed._

"So you're going to London?" Carol asks Caroline when she walks out of Tyler's study.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Caroline scoffs.

"Of course I was," Carol says walking up to her. "You're not going," she states.

"Of course I am," Caroline says angrily.

"No, you're not. For all we know you're with child and you need to stay here—in Mystic Falls, to show everyone that Tyler can give you children," Carol says.

Caroline scoffs angrily, "Tyler **can't** give me children," Caroline states.

"No one has to know that-"

"I could tell people," Caroline threatens.

"You won't do that—that would ruin your reputation," Carol mocks.

Caroline stares angrily at Carol and huffs. "Tyler already gave me permission to leave, so I'll be going," she says.

"Not if I can stop it," Carol says walking into Tyler's study.

* * *

"Ugh!" Caroline yells running into her bedroom and slamming her door. She turns to look at her bed and notices that it has new bed sheets. _So that's how Carol is sure that I'm not a maiden anymore she thinks rolling her eyes._

"I have to get out of here!" Caroline says pacing.

She goes to her closet and takes out her gowns and places most of them on her bed. She pulls out her trunks from under her bed and starts folding her gowns inside. She's almost done packing her belongings when Tyler knocks on the door and walks inside her bedroom.

"Tyler," Caroline gasps out like if she's been caught doing something wrong.

Tyler slowly walks to her and runs his hands through the gowns inside the trunks.

"You started packing quickly," Tyler states sitting on her bed.

"Well I'm excited to go," Caroline says nervously. "I really want to see Katherine and Elena and-"

"You're not going Caroline," Tyler interrupts her and Caroline looks at him shocked.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because I'm your husband and I said so," Tyler states getting up. "Start unpacking," he says and walks out.

"Ugh!" Caroline screams and starts crying. "I hate you! I hate you!" she yells pounding her mattress.

She finishes packing and pushes the trunks back under her bed. "I'm leaving no matter the consequences," she says out loud.

* * *

 _Two days later:_

"Marcel, mate," Klaus says walking into the pub that his old friend owns.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Marcel states walking out from behind the bar. "What brings you here?" he asks shaking Klaus' hand.

"Well if I remember correctly you owe me some money," Klaus says taking a seat on a stool.

Marcel chuckles," Right," he says grabbing two glasses and serving his best bourbon.

"This place looks great," Klaus says taking the glass from Marcel.

"All thanks to you," Marcel says taking a sip from his drink. "I have your money," he says.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Klaus states drinking his bourbon.

"Well then we have all night to catch up," Marcel says grabbing Klaus' shoulder. "There's this brothel a few streets down. And there's beautiful women there, I'm sure you want to have the warmth of a woman after so many weeks on sea," Marcel says chuckling.

 _Klaus chuckles because Marcel doesn't know how wrong he is._

"Lets go mate," Klaus says getting up.

* * *

"Marceeel!" Cami yells running up to him when they enter the brothel.

"Cami," Marcel says kissing her and grabbing her hand. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend," he says pointing at Klaus.

"Pleasure," Camille purrs out and extends her hand for Klaus to kiss.

Klaus chuckles because he finds it strange that a whore would try to act like a lady. He grabs her hand and kisses it. "The pleasure is all mine," Klaus states.

"Cami, show him a good time will you," Marcel says pushing her towards Klaus and Camille bites her lips seductively. She grabs the hem of his shirt and feels his muscles through the thin piece of fabric and smiles.  
"I have a private room in the back," Camille whispers seductively in his ear.

Klaus looks at Camille and can't help but think about Caroline. _His Caroline, no not his—well technically she was his. Camille looks a lot like Caroline maybe she can take his mind off her_ _for a little while._

"Lead the way," Klaus says.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Kol says watching Klaus walk on the ship early in the morning. "The protégé son walking in this late, what a scandal," he mocks.

Kol was sitting on the rails of the ship waiting for the sun to rise. And when he sees Klaus walk in this late, or technically really early, he had to know what he had been up too.

"What are you doing up so early?" Klaus asks sitting next to him.

"Wanted to see the sun rise," Kol states and Klaus scoffs rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that Nik," Kol says crossing his arms.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus says raising his hands.

"So, where have you been?" Kol asks.

"I went to visit Marcel and we ended up at a brothel," Klaus says casually.

"Any beautiful women?" Kol asks wiggling his eyebrow.

"Nothing special," Klaus says pouting. "Nothing compared to the women in Mystic Falls," he adds smiling thinking about Caroline. _The whole time he was with Cami he only thought of Caroline. He even yelled out her name, which made Cami furious._

"Is that a smile I see?" Kol asks chuckling.

"What?" Klaus frowns. "No," he says getting up.

"What happened in Mystic Falls Nik?" Kol asks getting up after him.

"Nothing," Klaus says casually. "You should get some rest we'll be leaving port in a few hours," he says walking to his cabin.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go into town?" Tyler asks Caroline during breakfast.

"I'm sure," Caroline sneers. Since Tyler told her that she couldn't go London she had been acting very aggressively.

"It's better if she doesn't go," Carol says casually and Caroline scoffs.

"Are you ready mother?" Tyler asks getting up for the table.

"Yes," Carol says wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Lets go."

"We'll be back around noon," Tyler says kissing Caroline's temple and she moves her head to the side.

Tyler sighs and walks out of the dinning room with his mother on his arm.

Caroline waits a little longer and makes sure that Tyler and Carol have left then quickly gets up and heads into Carol's bedroom. There are only two keys that open the trunk with gold in Tyler's room. Tyler carries the first one with him everywhere and Carol had the second one, somewhere in her bedroom.

"Where can it be?" Caroline says walking into Carol and Richard's bedroom. Richard had been gone for about a week now, everyone believed him to be out on business but his family new otherwise, he was with his mistress. One of the reasons why Carol was so bitter and only tried making Caroline's life miserable.

Caroline looks around she searches through Carol's jewelry box, behind picture frames, in her drawers and nothing.

"Where is it," Caroline yells frustrated and trips with a rug. "Ouch," Caroline says grabbing her knee.

The corner of the rug lifted up and Caroline smiles. She moves the carpet and gasps happily when she see's a small compartment on the floor. She removes the wood and sees a diary inside. "What?" Caroline says. She opens the diary and sees that it's Carol's personal diary. _She can't read this Caroline thinks._ She closes the diary and throws is back inside when she hears something fall.

"The key!" Caroline says seeing the key fall from another compartment.

She quickly scrambles out of Carol's room and runs into Tyler's. She opens the chest and smiles when she sees all the gold coins inside. _This must be what he got as my dowry Caroline thinks._ She takes the ten small bags that are already filled with coins and puts them on the floor. She then takes out the pouch she brought with her and fills it up with coins.

"I need more," she says. She runs to her room and grabs a small suitcase and takes it back with her to Tyler's room. She fills it up with coins and sees that there's hardly anything left in the chest and smiles. She closes the chest and returns the key to Carol's room and takes the heavy suitcase to her bedroom.

"Miss," Mary, her personal maid says knocking on Caroline's door.

"Yes Mary?" Caroline asks sweetly.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett is here," Mary says and Caroline smiles.

"Thank you Mary. Will you please tell Diego to come up and carry all these trunks into Bonnie's carriage?" Caroline says and Mary nods.

"I don't mean to intrude," Mary says, "but are you going somewhere?" she asks shyly.

"No," Caroline lies. "I'm just donating all my old gowns to the church," Caroline says. "And I want to take them myself," she says. "Please tell Diego to be quick," she adds putting on her hat and grabbing her purse and gloves.

Mary nods and walks out of Caroline's bedroom.

* * *

"Careful with those!" Caroline tells Diego.

"Sorry miss," Diego apologizes and continues strapping the trunks onto the spare carriage.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie whispers into Caroline's ear and Caroline nods nervously.

"My father sent Matt to accompany us," Bonnie says. "It's not safe for young ladies to travel alone," she adds.

Matt is just three years older than Caroline and Bonnie, he had been their childhood crush. Probably because he has beautiful blue eyes, a smile that makes all the girls swoon and a great personality. But now they just saw him as a really good friend.

"Bless your father," Caroline says. "Does he know?" she asks and Bonnie nods.

"It took some convincing but he agreed to help us, with the condition that no one finds out," Bonnie says and Caroline nods hugging her.

"Do you need help with that suitcase?" Matt asks Caroline pointing at the suitcase with all her gold and jewelry.

"Yes. Can you place it inside please," Caroline tells Matt pointing at the carriage Bonnie and her will be riding in.

"That's a lot of dresses you'll be donating Miss," Diego says suspiciously.

"Yes, well out with the old and in with the new right?" Caroline says chuckling.

"Right," Diego says. "What time will you be back?" Diego asks. "Just incase master Lockwood asks."

"Soon," Caroline says smiling and hands Diego a gold coin. "Thank you, Diego," she smiles and walks inside the carriage with Bonnie and Matt behind her.

* * *

Eek, a little bit boring but I promise next chapter will have a little more action! Let me know what you guys think!

Love,

MC


	3. Chapter 3

At Dawn Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your cabin is ready," Matt tells Caroline and Bonnie. "They'll bring your trunks up soon," he adds.

"Thank you Matt," Caroline says. "Did you get a cabin?" Caroline asks.

"I did miss Caroline," Matt says smiling. "Master Bennett gave me some money for our travels," he adds. "Bonnie and you will be sharing cabins if that's okay?" Matt asks. "They only had one large cabin so I acquired that one."

"It's fine Matt," Bonnie says smiling.

The USS was relatively large boat but only people who could afford to pay for a cabin would be able to sleep comfortably in a bed and have their own space. While everyone who couldn't, would travel under deck and sleep in hammocks with dozens of other people.

"They've started boarding," Matt says and picks up both Bonnie's and Caroline's personal suitcases and carries them on board with them.

"Just place them on the bed Matt," Caroline says kindly.

Matt places the suitcases on the bed and Caroline and Bonnie watch as their trunks filled with their belongings are carried in.

"Do you need anything else?" Matt asks both girls.

"No thank you Matt," Caroline and Bonnie say smiling.

"Oh! Matt where's your cabin?" Caroline asks.

"Three doors down miss," Matt says smiling and walks out of their cabin.

Caroline sighs tiredly and lays on the bed.

"Ugh, it's so uncomfortable," she says giggling.

"Oh it is," Bonnie adds sitting on the queen sized bed.

"What do you have in there?" Bonnie asks pointing at her suitcase.

Caroline sits up immediately and takes out a small key from inside her cleavage then opens the suitcase showing Bonnie all the gold she took and her finest jewelry.

"Wow," Bonnie gasps. "That's a lot of gold!" She giggles.

"I know!" Caroline says. "I took almost everything!"

"What if Tyler comes looking for you?" Bonnie asks. "He knows we planned on going to London..."

"He won't find me," Caroline says. "He'll grow tired of looking for me eventually and then I'll be free," she says smiling.

"I hope you're right," Bonnie smiles.

* * *

"Niklaus, we were supposed to sail at 8 am," Elijah says. "It's already 10."

"I needed to rest," Klaus says. "Is everyone aboard? Everyone accounted for?" He asks.

"Everyone accounted for," Elijah says.

Klaus walks out of his cabin and runs up the deck and stands by the wheel.

"Thierry, weigh anchor!" Klaus yells.

"Aye aye captain," Thierry says. "Weigh anchor!" He yells at the men.

"All hands! Prepare to make sail!" Klaus says and the crew starts to scramble around the deck.

"Elijah, bring the map," Klaus orders. Elijah was an expert in reading maps and navigating the ship to its destination.

"Kol!" Klaus yells.

"Aye Captain?" Kol mocks.

Klaus glares at Kol. "Help Finn push the tiller south, we're headed north," he orders.

"Aye aye, captain," Kol snickers.

"Pull the mainsheet!" Klaus orders. "And let her run her course," he adds and the ship slowly leaves port to her next destination—London.

* * *

Caroline is reading a book when Bonnie walks inside their cabin with food.

"Oh, I'm famished!" Caroline says walking towards her and setting the plates on the table.

"Me too," Bonnie says sitting down and taking a bite of the chicken.

"Well it's certainly different," Bonnie says tasting the food.

They weren't used to traveling in passenger ships since usually they traveled with their family and they would use a private ship. But in this case they had to travel in this kind of ship."

"It really is," Caroline says trying the chicken. "I think I'll just eat bread and drink wine," Caroline laughs.

"The soup is decent," Bonnie adds giggling.

"Bonnie," Caroline sighs.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Caroline says grabbing her hand.

"You know I'd do anything for you Care," Bonnie says smiling. "You're my best friend—no my sister."

"You, Katherine and Elena are the only family I have left," Caroline says. "I love you," she adds.

"I love you too," Bonnie says giggling.

"Okay, enough sentiments," Caroline giggles and Bonnie agrees.

"What will we do when we get to London?" Bonnie asks.

"We'll go meet Katherine and Elena, I sent them a letter two days ago. They should receive it before we arrive," Caroline says taking a bite of her food.

"London this year is going to be so much fun!" Bonnie squeals excitedly.

* * *

 _Three days later:_

Caroline is walking on the top deck when she sees the captain walking towards her. The sun is hitting her milky white skin and her blonde curls looked gold with the rays of the sun hitting her.

"Miss Caroline," captain Parker greets her.

"Captain," Caroline says extending her hand for him to kiss.

"You look lovely," captain Parker says. "As always," he adds.

"Thank you captain," Caroline giggles. "Do you know how much longer until we make a stop?" Caroline asks.

"Actually we're headed directly to London," the captain says. "We're sailing at a very good pace, hopefully we'll be at the docks in London in three weeks," he says.

"Oh, well that's a lot quicker that I thought," Caroline says smiling.

"Yes, it really is," captain Parker says. "I must go back, enjoy the rest of this lovely day," he adds bowing and walks away.

* * *

"Do you see that Nik?" Finn yells from the top of the crows nest.

"I do," Klaus yells. "Men, prepare to attack!" Klaus yells to his crew of pirates.

"Aye, aye captain!" The crew yells and thy grab their guns and swords.

"Ready the cannons!" Klaus orders. "If they don't surrender, we'll take the whole ship down," Klaus tells Elijah.

"It's a passenger ship Nik," Elijah says. "There won't be much to take."

"We'll take what we can from those that have enough to spare! None from the poor," Klaus says and everyone nods.

* * *

"Put your weapon down!" The Pirate tells the captain aboard the USS.

"Never!" Captain Parker yells and attacks Thierry with his sword.

There's so much yelling and running going around. The Pirates from Klaus ship, The Hybrid, had jumped on board the USS and had most of the crew tied down. The passengers were deadly afraid of them so they stayed put and listened to Finn and Elijah who was pointed a gun at them.

"I will die before I let you take my ship!" Captain Parker screams at Thierry and disarms him then hovers over him and points his sword at his throat.

"Then I guess you'll die," Klaus says plunging his sword through Captain Parker's heart and the captain falls lifeless next to Thierry.

"You saved my life captain," Thierry says gasping and Klaus nods.

"Let's go round up the gold," he says extending his arm for Thierry to take.

* * *

"Caroline! Bonnie!" Matt yells frantically running inside their cabin.

"Matt what's going on outside?" Caroline asks worriedly running towards him.

"Pirates," Matt says and starts moving a table to block the door.

Caroline and Bonnie gasp afraid and embrace each other in a hug.

"Help me move the couch," Matt says and Bonnie and Caroline help him push all the furniture they can towards the door.

Just then they see the doorknob move and they gasp afraid.

"Go hide in the bathroom!" Matt whispers to Bonnie and Caroline.

He takes out his sword when the banging continues and suddenly the door cracks open.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" And accented voice yells.

"Come out now, and I might spare your life," Kol adds chuckling.

Matt tries pushing the door closed and is successful but then he hears more voices outside and the door slams open pushing all the furniture out of the way.

Kol, Thierry and Klaus walk inside the cabin and stare coldly at a terrified Matt.

"This could have ended in a very different way," Kol says walking closer to him.

"Where's your gold?" Kol asks.

"I—I don't have any..."

"Sure you do," Klaus mocks. "How else would you be able to afford a cabin like this one," he adds looking around. _This is strange he thinks. I can smell women perfume and there's heels by the bed._

"Alright mate," Klaus says walking up to Matt. "If you don't want us to kill your lovely companion then give up the gold," Klaus says seriously.

"I'm traveling alone," Matt stutters.

"Now we both know that's a lie," Klaus says.

"We have a lovely lady outside tied to a poll and gagged," Kol lies catching up to what Klaus planned. "Could she perhaps be someone important to you," he adds.

"No," Matt says seriously.

"Enough games!" Kol yells angrily and grabs Matt's shoulders and pulls out a small knife and holds it on his throat.

"Give us your gold now, or my bother will rip your throat," Klaus mocks.

"Stop!" Caroline's angelic voice yells.

"Caroline no!" Matt yells and the Pirates turn to look at her.

 _Klaus gasps when he sees her_ _—_ _Caroline. The woman that's been plaguing his thoughts for the last few days. The woman that had him thinking of returning to Mystic Falls just so he could steal her away._

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here," Klaus says walking up to Caroline and grabbing her arm.

Caroline looks at him angrily and can't help but think that she knows this man.

Klaus pulls Caroline to his chest and Caroline struggles to get out of his embrace.

"Let go of me you thief!" Caroline screams and Klaus chuckles at her courage.

"I've killed people for a lot less than what you've just said," Klaus whispers in her ear and smells her hair.

"Unfortunately sweetheart, your husband here will have to die," Klaus says holding on to her arm.

"He's not my husband," Caroline says trying get Klaus to let go of her.

"Oh?" Klaus asks surprised.

"He's accompanying me to London, as my guard," Caroline says.

"And your husband?" Klaus asks curious. _He wanted to know what she was doing on this ship alone? Well not alone with a guard. But without her husband._

"He's back home," Caroline answers.

"Nik, the gold," Kol says getting annoyed.

"Right, sweetheart would you be kind enough to had me the gold," Klaus asks nicely.

"Like Matt said, we don't have any," Caroline says.

"And why is it that I don't believe you? Huh?" Klaus says getting close to her lips.

Caroline gasps softly at Klaus' closeness and shakes her head nervously.

"I—I don't know," she stutters.

"Let her go!" Matt yells and Kol tightens his hold on him. They struggles and the knife cuts Matt's throat a little making him bleed.

"Matt!" Caroline yells. "Please just let him go!" Caroline screams at Klaus.

"Last chance sweetheart!" Kol says taking out his sword and pointing it at Matt.

"Please, don't hurt him," Caroline begs Kol crying. "Please," she asks again this time looking at Klaus.

"Too late!" Kol yells and is about to stab Matt with his sword when Bonnie yells running of the bathroom.

"Wait! I have gold," Bonnie says and Kol turns to look at her.

 _Well isn't she beautiful he thinks._

"And what took you so long to come out, beautiful," Kol asks and pushes Matt to Thierry who holds on to him tightly.

"I-I." Bonnie stutters afraid and takes a step back as Kol steps towards her.

"So where's the gold?" Kol asks.

"Here," Bonnie says grabbing her suitcase from under the bed and Kol immediately takes it from her.

"The key," he demands extending his hand.

Bonnie walks to the small vanity table and opens her jewelry box and takes out a key. She hands Kol the key and he slowly grabs it making sure to touch Bonnie's small fingers.

"This is a fortune!" Kol says when he opens Bonnie's case.

"It's all I have," Bonnie states angrily.

"And you sweetheart?" Klaus asks caressing Caroline's arm. "Where's your gold?"

Caroline scoffs and pulls away aggressively then moves to grab her suitcase and Klaus helps her place it on the bed.

"The key, sweetheart," he says.

Caroline looks at him angrily and puffs her chest out immediately grabbing Klaus' attention. Then pulls out the small key from her breasts and hands it to Klaus.

"Very nice," Klaus purrs and Caroline can't help but feel uncomfortable. He opens the case and gasps when he sees all the gold.

"Why are you carrying so much gold with you?" Klaus asks surprised.

"That is none of your business," Caroline says angrily.

"Why?!" Klaus growls angrily at Caroline's response and she flinches back shocked by his sudden burst.

"I left my husband," she says shyly looking down.

"Ah, I see," he says caressing her arms then moves his hands to her hair.

"Why did you leave him?" He asks curiously.

"Because he's a horrible man," Caroline sobs out trying to move away from Klaus.

"You have what you came for! Just let them go!" Matt yells angrily struggling with Thierry.

"Thierry, shut him up!" Klaus says and Thierry knocks Matt out with a punch in the face.

"Matt!" Both Bonnie and Caroline yell trying to run to him but Kol and Klaus stop them.

"Take him to the cells in our ship," Klaus orders Thierry and he looks at him confused.

"Do as I say!" Klaus yells and Thierry picks up Matt and leaves the cabin.

"No, no! Why are you taking him?!" Caroline asks.

"Please just let us go!" Bonnie yells crying. "Just take what you came for and leave us," she adds.

Klaus looks at Caroline's scared face and smiles.

"Kol take the young lady on board," Klaus says pointing at Bonnie.

"Nik, we're not kidnappers," Kol says looking at Klaus seriously.

"Follow my orders!" Klaus yells angrily and Kol nods.

"Come on beautiful," Kol says dragging Bonnie with him. "If you're good I might even let you stay in my cabin," he adds chuckling and Bonnie struggles to get out of his hold.

"Why are you doing this?! The " Caroline cries.

"Because I can sweetheart," Klaus says moving a strand of hair from Caroline's face.

"Let's go, you're coming with me," Klaus says and pulls a struggling Caroline with him.

"Wait!" Caroline yells. "My luggage," she says shyly and Klaus chuckles.

"I'll send someone to retrieve your belongings," he says moving to stand in front of her caressing her cheek and Caroline scoffs slapping his hand away.

"I've been extremely kind to you sweetheart," Klaus says grabbing her chin roughly. "I've showed mercy because of you Caroline," he adds and Caroline gasps looking into his eyes. _That voice… could it be?_

"Do I know you?" She asks quietly and Klaus crashes his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	4. Chapter 4

At Dawn chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline quickly pushes Klaus off her and gasps. She huffs crying and tries speaking but no words come out.

"Sweetheart-"

"It's you!" She screams crazily. "It's you!"

"Sweetheart calm down!" Klaus yells.

"How could you?!" She cries pounding her small fists on his chest.

Klaus grabs her wrists and throws her over his shoulder with Caroline kicking and screaming and slapping her arms on his back. He walks towards the deck and when they reach the side of the ship he stops.

"Unhand me you bastard!" Caroline screams.

"Stay still love, I don't want to drop you," Klaus says grabbing her behind and Caroline gasps.

"Take your hands off my bottom," she growls and Klaus chuckles obeying her. He puts her back on the ground and Caroline tries running off but Klaus grabs her by her waist and pulls her close to him.

"Where are you trying to run off too? There's nowhere to go love," Klaus says close to her face.

"Away from you," Caroline sneers.

"That's enough of that sweetheart," Klaus says pushing her towards the long piece of wood that connects both ships.

"Go on," he says when Caroline looks at him.

"I'm not walking on that," Caroline says crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm not asking," Klaus says walking really close to her. "You either go, or I kill both your friends," he threatens and Caroline looks up at him angrily.

Then her expression softens. "I'm afraid," she says looking at Klaus and at the piece of wood.

"Nothing will happen to you sweetheart," Klaus says. "I won't let anything happen to you," he adds softly.

"Niklaus! What's taking so long?!" Elijah screams from the other boat.

"I'm coming 'lijah!" Klaus screams back.

"Go on sweetheart," Klaus says gently pushing her towards the other boat.

Caroline slowly steps on the piece of wood and gasps afraid. Then slowly and deliberately takes small steps until she reaches the other ship and Elijah helps her down.

She walks to the end he and breathes out harshly. _That was terrifying she thinks._

Klaus expertly crosses over and easily jumps down making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Come sweetheart," Klaus says grabbing her waist and pulling her towards his cabin.

"Will you stop grabbing me all the time?" Caroline growls pushing him away.

"Listen here," Klaus tells Caroline grabbing her wrists. "I'm the captain of this ship, and you will do as I say," he growls letting go of her. "If I want to touch you," he says caressing her cheeks," I will." "If I want you to do something, you will," he says more aggressively grabbing her chin. "And if I want you in my bed—you'll be in my bed!" He growls and Caroline slaps him.

He furiously grabs her wrist and aggressively pulls her towards him making Caroline whimper.

"I'm not a whore," she cries looking down.

Klaus sighs and gently lets go of her.

"You're not a whore," he says. "Forgive me," he adds pulling her with him.

"But don't ever raise your hand at me again," he tells her and Caroline nods.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Bonnie screams at Kol and he pushes her inside his cabin.

"Feisty, I like it," Kol teases and walks up to her.

"Stay away from me," Bonnie says extending her arms as a barrier between her and Kol. Kol chuckles and removes his sword from his belt then takes off his vest.

"What-what are you doing?" Bonnie stutters.

"Getting comfortable sweetheart,"Kol says taking a step towards her and she takes two back. Her back hits the wall and Kol chuckles.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you," he says walking towards his bed. "I was raised to be a gentleman," he adds sitting on his bed.

"I really doubt that," Bonnie spits out.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kol says raising an eyebrow. "Now tell me, what does my brother have with your little friend?" Kol asks curiously.

"Caroline? I don't know," Bonnie says.

"Oh come on, you must know something?" Kol asks. "In the years we've been doing this Nik has never taken hostages, and to the looks of it... You're not hostages," he adds. "I believe he actually wants Caroline around," he says thinking about the way he treated her back in the other boat.

"I honestly don't know," Bonnie huffs out.

"Well it was worth a try," Kol says sighing. "Are you hungry darling?" He asks and Bonnie nods no.

* * *

"Is this where I'll be sleeping?" Caroline asks shyly and Klaus nods.

"Is this your cabin?" She asks looking around.

"Yes," Klaus says watching her attentively.

"Where will you sleep?" She asks looking at him. _Dumb question Caroline, he'll probably want to sleep with you_

"I'll sleep on the couch," Klaus says looking at her. "You must have a horrible opinion of me," he adds. "But unlike your opinion about me, I'm not a complete ass," he says walking close to her and Caroline flinches.

"Don't act so repulsed sweetheart," Klaus growls. "I know I don't completely disgust you," he says.

"Please don't mention that horrid night," Caroline cries.

"Horrid?" Klaus scoffs. "If I remember correctly you quite enjoyed yourself," Klaus mocks.

"I did not!" Caroline lies.

"You're a terrible liar," Klaus chuckles walking towards her. "But if it wasn't enjoyable give me a chance to redeem myself," he adds seductively and Caroline can't help but let out a nervous gasp.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. "I'll admit it, I haven't stopped thinking about you for one second. All I've wanted for the past days was to have you under me again and to be buried deep inside you again," he whispers in her ear and Caroline pants.

"Stop," she whispers and Klaus kisses her neck.

"Stop what sweetheart?" Klaus asks close to her lips and Caroline stares into his eyes. He slowly leans into her and Caroline gasps.

"Don't," she whispers looking down and Klaus closes his eyes feeling defeated and slowly nods pulling away.

"I'd like for you to join me for lunch," Klaus says looking at Caroline.

"I'd rather eat in here," She says walking past him.

Klaus huffs annoyed and follows her to the bed, "Caroline, don't test my patience," he says and Caroline gulps down nervously.

"May I ask you something," she asks breathing harshly.

"Anything," Klaus says.

"May I see Matt?" she asks and Klaus looks at her annoyed.

"Is there something between you two? Because I won't stand for you to be with another man," he says through gritted teeth.

"No," Caroline responds, "he's my friend," she adds. "I want to make sure he's okay."

"He's fine," Klaus says.

"But could I see him?" she asks nicely.

"The cells aren't a place for a lady," Klaus says. "We keep prisoners down there."

"Then don't keep him down there!" Caroline says. "Please," she begs and Klaus looks at her curiously.

"What's in it for me?" he asks.

* * *

Matt wakes up with a gasp and groans when he feels the pain in his head.

"Ugh," he tries sitting up but feels like his abdomen is on fire. He growls in pain and lifts his shirt up noticing bruises in the form of foot marks starting to form.

"Those bastards," he says angrily.

His lip is swollen and he probably has a few broken ribs since Thierry kicked him a few times when he regained consciousness and tried fighting him.

He carefully sits up and moves to lean on the wall of the ship.

"You're awake," Thierry says from the other side of the cell.

Matt stares at him angrily without saying a word and Thierry chuckles.

"Nothing to say mate?" He mocks.

"Where are Caroline and Bonnie?" Matt asks.

"Safe," Thierry says smiling.

"You bastards better not-"

"You are not in any position to threaten me!" Thierry yells.

"Where are you keeping them?" Matt asks trying to sit up but the pain stops him.

Thierry huffs annoyed. "They're up on the deck, in cabins," he says and Matt nods. "Well enjoy your cell," Thierry mocks and walks away.

* * *

"I won't sleep with you again if that's what you're thinking," Caroline says walking towards the bed.

Klaus chuckles and follows her to sit next to her. "No that's not what I was thinking," he says. "Although I'm sure you'll soon beg for me to take you into my bed," he adds smirking and Caroline frowns.

Klaus sighs and gently grabs her hands. "All I want is a chance," he says sincerely. "We can try and forget the events taken place and just start fresh," he adds.

"Why?" Caroline asks. "Why me?"

"Because you're beautiful, smart and full of light," he says. "I fancy you."

Caroline stares at him shocked and completely speechless.

"Come on sweetheart. Take a chance," Klaus says smiling and Caroline looks at him dumbfounded.

"I dare you," he adds smirking and Caroline glares at him.

"No," she says pulling her hands away from him and standing up.

"You just want me to forget how you took advantage of me? The way you tricked me!" She yells pacing. "You're not completely at fault I understand that, but you ended up going along with deceiving me," she adds looking at him. "And if that weren't enough you take all my gold and Bonnie's and then kidnap us!" She screams.

"I did it because of you!" Klaus yells getting up. "Can't you see that you drive me crazy?" He adds wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Just having you this close drives me mad," he whispers close to her lips. "I desire you Caroline, more than I've ever desired any other woman," he says and slowly grabs her lips with his.

Caroline returns the kiss and opens her mouth allowing him better access and he immediately accepts it moving his tongue into her mouth making Caroline moan. She wraps her arms around his neck and without breaking their kiss Klaus picks her up then carries her to his bed and hovers her. When he hovers her Caroline quickly realizes what she's doing and pushes him off.

"Stop," she pants and Klaus pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he says caressing her cheek then gets up and Caroline sits up on the bed blushed pink.

"I shouldn't have," he says running his hands through his curls.

"It not your fault," Caroline says looking down. "I let you."

Klaus looks at her surprised and smiles. "Would you like to go see your friend?" He asks.

"If it's not too much trouble," Caroline responds shyly.

* * *

"Matt!" Caroline yells when she sees him passed out in the cell. Not really passed out but asleep.

"Care," Matt says groggily.

"What did they do to you?" She asks sadly. "What did they do to him?" She asks Klaus angrily.

"I don't know sweetheart, I've been with you," Klaus responds.

"I'm fine Care," Matt says trying to get up but the pain stops him.

"Please," Caroline begs Klaus. "Let him out, he's not a prisoner," she adds grabbing Klaus arm.

Klaus looks at her hand on him arm and then at her. _Her eyes are begging him to do something for her, but if he does would he be seen as weak? Being manipulated by a woman. But he just... He can't say no._

"Josh, let him out," Klaus tells the cell keeper and Caroline smiles.

"Make sure he's taken to a cabin and his wounds are attended too," he adds and Caroline embraces him in a hug.

"Thank you Klaus," she says his name for the first time.

Klaus slightly smiles and asks, "will you join me for lunch now?"

Caroline nods and he pulls her up deck towards the small dinning room.

* * *

"Well then I guess you won't join me for lunch?" Kol asks changing into more comfortable clothes.

Bonnie's only response is to move farther away from him.

Kol chuckles and walks up to her.

"I don't bite darling," he whispers in her ear and looks away nervously.

"Unless you want me too," he adds and Bonnie pushes him away.

"You're an animal! You say you're a gentleman but that is not the way you talk to a lady!" Bonnie says moving to the other side of the room.

"You're right," Kol agrees. "Forgive me," he adds. "If you do get hungry we'll be in the dinning room," he adds once more then walks out of the cabin.

 _Bonnie takes a deep breath and sits down on the bed. The bed he was just sitting on she thinks. He's so attractive she thinks smiling. No! What are you thinking she scold herself. He probably just wants to bed you, take your virtue then leave you! Forget about him, she thinks then lies down and closes her eyes._

* * *

"So good for you to join us with your presence captain," Kol says when Klaus and Caroline walk inside the dinning room.

"Miss captain," he mocks smiling and Caroline glares at him.

Klaus takes out a seat for Caroline next to his and then takes his seat at the head of the table.

Finn and Elijah stare at Caroline curiously while Kol looks at her with a mischievous smile.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asks Klaus shyly.

"The brunette beauty decided to stay in my cabin," Kol says taking a sip of his wine. "Probably too tired from all of our activities," he adds wiggling his eyebrows.

"You didn't!" Caroline says angrily looking at Kol and he chuckles.

"No, I didn't touch your friend," he says still laughing.

"Kol do not tease the lady," Elijah says.

"I was just having some fun," Kol huffs. "You lot are never fun," he says pouting.

"What's your name?" Finn asks Caroline.

"Caroline," she says looking up at Finn. _They actually look pretty decent she thinks. They have the best of manners at the table and this table seems to be set for kings to dine on._

"Beautiful name," Elijah adds smiling.

"Just like the owner," Klaus says looking at her and Caroline blushes.

"Where's your destination?" Caroline asks nervously.

"London," Klaus says taking a bite of his meal.

"London?" She asks looking around at the Mikaelson boys and they nod casually.

"What are you going to do there?" She asks shocked.

"We live there sweetheart," Klaus says casually.

"But you're pirates!" Caroline says confused.

"Yes, we're pirates," Klaus agrees.

"So?" Caroline asks confused.

"So—what?" Klaus asks.

"What are you going to tell me you're dukes or something?" Caroline tries exaggerating and the Mikaelson boys look at her seriously.

Caroline gasps surprised. "Are you dukes?"

"Yes sweetheart," Klaus says casually.

"And you're pirates?!" She screams shocked. "Aren't you afraid I'll tell someone when we arrive at port?!" She asks.

"Will you?" Elijah asks aggressively.

"I-I," Caroline stutters afraid by the change of demeanor in the room.

"She won't," Klaus says.

"You can't be sure Niklaus," Finn says. "You never should have brought them with you!" He yells getting up.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Caroline says afraid.

"You just said you would," Finn addresses her.

"No—I won't," she says looking at Klaus.

"Finn sit down!" Klaus says slamming his hand on the table and Caroline jumps surprised.

Finn sits down angrily and the environment at the table feels awkward.

"Eat sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline when he notices that she's not eating.

"I'm not hungry," she whispers shyly.

"It was Finn who ruined the mood," Kol teases.

"Shut up Kol," Finn says.

"It's true brother," Kol says chuckling.

"Enough Kol," Elijah says.

"May I be excused?" Caroline asks Klaus and he sighs then stares into her eyes and nods.

"Thank you, excuse me," she says and gets up from the table and heads back to Klaus cabin.

"You shouldn't have brought her with you," Elijah says. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I might be in love with her!" Klaus yells. "And I don't need the lot of you telling me what to do," he adds and pushes his plate away. "I've lost my appetite," he says and gets up from the table.

* * *

 _In love with her? Klaus thinks. No, I cant be in love with her, I don't even know her. I just want her in my bed he tells himself. Stop kidding yourself Niklaus! You know you love her. You can't show her though, because she'll try and take advantage of your feelings._

He walks inside his cabin and loudly closes the door, which makes Caroline jump.

"Oh, umm, thank you for making sure my luggage arrived here," Caroline says shyly.

Klaus stares at her blankly and starts stripping off his clothes.

 _What is his problem she thinks._

"What are you doing?" She asks when she sees him take off his shirt.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Klaus asks annoyed.

"It looks like your undressing..."

"Aren't you observant?" Klaus mocks.

"Why are you being so rude?" Caroline asks walking up to him.

"This is how I am sweetheart," Klaus says getting close to her face. "If you don't like it then you're very welcome to stay in one of the cells," he growls.

"No," Caroline says. "You're not like this! You're hiding something," Caroline says sadly grabbing his hand.

"I'm not," Klaus says grabbing her wrists tightly. "Perhaps I'm just frustrated," he says pulling her towards his chest and Caroline gasps by his strong hold on her.

"Perhaps I don't want to wait for you to make up your mind and ask to come into my bed," Klaus says kissing her neck. "I always take what I want sweetheart," he adds. "And right now, I want you," he growls and smashes his lips with hers.

Caroline struggles and tries pushing him off, but his hold on her is too tight.

 _Why are you fighting she asks herself. It's not like you're not enjoying it._

She stops struggling and lets herself get lost in the kiss. She opens her mouth and Klaus quickly takes control by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, which makes Caroline moan.

Without breaking the kiss he pulls open her top and then roughly rips her corset in two. He pulls away and admires her large breasts and Caroline trying to maintain some modesty tries covering them.

"I've seen you naked before sweetheart," Klaus says chuckling.

"But it was dark," she says shyly and Klaus grabs her hands pulling them away from her breasts.

"You're perfect," he says and attaches his lips to hers.

Caroline thrusts her hips up and groans when her large skirt doesn't let her move much. Klaus chuckles and lifts her hips up untying her skirt and pulls it down. He pulls down her trousers leaving her completely naked in front of him and Caroline breathes nervously. He grabs one of her breasts with his hand and tweaks a nipple with his fingers. Caroline gasps and immediately grabs the hem of his pants.

Klaus moves down and grabs her lips with his and Caroline moans.

He trails kisses down her neck and when he reaches her breasts he grabs a nipple with his mouth and sucks on it.

Caroline unconsciously thrusts her hips to his and pulls down his trousers.

"Eager, are we?" Klaus teases and Caroline giggles shyly.

Klaus chuckles and places his member by her entrance and Caroline pants in anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asks wanting to make sure that this is what she really wants.

"Yes," she pants out. "Please," she begs pulling him down for a kiss.

That's all the reassurance he needs and Klaus slowly pushes inside her. Caroline gasps at his intrusion and Klaus gives her time to adjust to his large size.

She raises her hips and Klaus starts to move in out of her. He slowly eases in and out and Caroline tries to keep up with him. He sets a pace where both of them are comfortable and continues to thrust inside her.

"Ohh, Klaus!" Caroline moans and Klaus quickens his pace.

"Caroline," he pants out and continues to savagely thrust inside her.

All you can hear is the sound of their moans and slap of their skin in the room and Klaus' growls wanting to get release soon.

"Come for me sweetheart," Klaus breathes out and Caroline quickly lets go releasing around him.

Klaus thrusts a few more times and then lets go releasing his orgasm inside her.

Caroline wraps her legs tightly around him as Klaus continues to thrust inside her.

He slowly stops and pulls out of her and lies on his side of the bed exhausted. Caroline lies on her side and continues panting. She nervously stands up and Klaus watches her as she grabs the bed sheet and covers herself with it.

"No need to cover yourself love," Klaus says chuckling. "I've already seen you naked," he adds and Caroline looks at him shyly. She lets the sheets fall to the floor and walks to her luggage and takes out gowns until she finally finds the thin robe she was looking for. She puts it on, and Klaus chuckles because the robe doesn't cover anything. You could easily see through it and he stares at her perky breasts—at her pink nipples rubbing through the material.

"Stop staring," Caroline says shyly and wraps her arms around her breasts.

Klaus chuckles and gets up from the bed walking towards her. Caroline looks down shyly because she can see his naked body and Klaus grabs her waist pulling her towards him. Caroline shrieks and giggles and Klaus kisses her lips then slowly unties her robe. He picks her up by her behind and Caroline wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her back to the bed and gently places her on the bed then hovers over her. He trails kisses down her neck but then he suddenly gets pushed on the floor by a strong force.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yells frantically.

"There's a storm coming!" He yells banging on his door.

Caroline gasps afraid and ties her robe around her again and Klaus stands up quickly getting dressed. He runs up to her and quickly pecks her lips. "Everything will be fine sweetheart," he says pecking her lips again. "Stay in here, don't leave this cabin for any reason," he adds and pecks her lips once more before running out of his cabin.

* * *

Sooo? What do you guys think? I just want to make something clear, this is an all human fanfiction, just wanted to clear that up in case there was any confusion. I called Klaus' ship the Hybrid but honestly I probably shouldn't have hahaha the name doesn't really matter. But yeaaa, let me know what you guys think of this chapter!

And just a question: Does anyone know where I can get good cover pictures for my stories? Not just pictures from google and stuff but maybe a place where I can crop pictures? If you do kindly let me know please! I'd love to make a cover for my stories. Thanks, and don't forget to review!

Love,

MC


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I'm back! So so so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so much. I know it's absolutely horrible I know how you guys feel because I read fan fiction too and I hate it when authors take forever to update. I don't really have a good excuse for not updating, I think it's mostly because I got writers block? Idk. But I started writing my other story **The South** and it kind of got me going with this story again so I'll be trying to update for both equally. I hope you guys enjoy! **Warning: Lots of explicit detail in this chapter. Mostly smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

At Dawn Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The sea will not claim us today! Men, position yourselves! " Klaus yells at his crew and all the men run around the deck placing themselves in their rightful spot. Strong waves hit the boat and rock it side to side.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yells through the loud rain. "The waves are getting higher! The storm is getting worse!"

"I know what I'm doing 'lijah!" Klaus yells. "Go help the rest of the crew!" He commands and Elijah quickly runs down to the deck.

"Nik lay down the anchor!" Kol yells from down below.

"No, if I do that the waves will rip us over!" Klaus screams.

He continues to move the boat as it rocks back and forth but he expertly steers the wheel and is able to move past the eye of the storm. All then men take a large breath of relief and yell excitedly!

"Make sure there's no damage on the ship!" Klaus orders and continues behind the wheel.

* * *

Caroline is pacing in Klaus' cabin when Bonnie barges in.

"Bonnie," she sighs relived and runs to embrace her.

"Kol told me to come here with you," Bonnie says worriedly.

The boat continues to rock and they head over to the bed and sit down.

Bonnie looks at the unmade bed then at Caroline's dress attire and frowns.

"Care..." She says looking at her suspiciously and Caroline turns to look at her.

"What happened in here?" Bonnie asks raising an eyebrow.

Caroline clears her throat and closes her silk robe tighter from the top.

"Did you let him or did he force you?!" Bonnie accuses.

"I—I let him," Caroline responds looking down.

"Care! He's a pirate! Who knows what they plan on doing with us!" Bonnie exclaims worriedly.

"They're not really pirates," Caroline says. "They're dukes," she adds.

"What?" Bonnie asks confused.

"I don't really know much," Caroline says looking at Bonnie. "But do you remember the man from Mystic Falls?" She asks.

"The man?" Bonnie asks. "The one who tricked you?"

"Yes," Caroline says. "It's him."

"Who?" Bonnie asks confused. "The pirate?"

"Yes," Caroline breathes out. "Klaus."

"And knowing this you let him take you again?!" Bonnie asks appalled.

"Well-"

"I can't believe it Care," Bonnie says.

"I feel something for him," Caroline says. "I don't know what it is, maybe its pure attraction, but what I do know is that I wanted him," she adds.

"He's a monster," Bonnie says. "His whole family is," she adds angrily and Caroline looks at Bonnie hurt.

"You don't get it," Caroline says sadly.

"I get that they kill and steal from innocent people! They kidnapped us, and one of them used the art of trickery and deceit to sleep with you," Bonnie says angrily. "Don't be blind Care. Look at who they really are," she adds grabbing her hands.

* * *

"Take over Kol," Klaus orders and runs back down to his cabin.

Without hesitation he barges into his cabin and sees Caroline sitting down on his bed with the girl Kol's taken a liking to.

"We're out of the storm," Klaus announces relived and Caroline sighs happily. She runs to embrace him and Klaus picks her up by he waist wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You can go back to Kol's cabin," Klaus tells Bonnie. "He'll be there later," he adds placing Caroline down.

"Actually," Caroline says. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend the night in a cabin with Bonnie," Caroline says looking into Klaus confused eyes.

Klaus stares at her confused at first then laughs. "There's no other cabins available sweetheart," Klaus says grabbing her arm gently. "And the only extra cabin in being occupied by your friend Matt," he adds reminding her about Matt.

"It's fine," Bonnie says interrupting them. "I'll see you tomorrow Care," Bonnie says approaching her and embracing her in a tight hug. "Remember what I told you," she whispers quietly in her ear and walks out of Klaus' cabin.

Caroline turns to walk back to the bed when Klaus hands grab her arm and pull her towards him smashing his lips with hers in an ardent kiss.

"Were you worried sweetheart?" Klaus asks pulling away and placing his forehead on hers.

"Not too worried," Caroline responds quietly. "You should change out of that wet clothes," she adds grabbing onto his wet tunic.

She pulls away from him takes off her robe and lies down on the bed covering her small naked frame with the blanket. She watches him take off his wet clothes and put on dry underwear.

"Enjoying the show?" Klaus teasing looking at Caroline's beautiful eyes and she can't help but blush. "Are you tired?" he adds walking to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers.

"Yes," Caroline says not looking at him.

"Sleep then sweetheart," Klaus says grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Sweet dreams love," he adds kissing her head and lays down on his pillow with his arm still wrapped around her.

* * *

Klaus wakes up early the next day and feels the warmth of Caroline's body next to him. He looks at her sleeping figure and slowly unwraps her arms from his torso. He smiles and slowly lifts the covers admiring her nudeness. Her beautiful large breasts out on display just for him, her cream white skin _so smooth_ he thinks softly rubbing his hands on her arms then moves between her breasts, then down to her tight stomach and finally reaches her sex. He quickly removes his hand and sighs. He then gets up ready for the day ahead.

"Niklaus, I was hoping to have a word with you," Elijah says when he sees Klaus walking.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus asks looking at his brother.

"I need to know what you plan on doing with the girls?" Elijah asks seriously.

"You mean with Caroline?" Klaus asks annoyed.

"Precisely," Elijah answers.

"I don't know," Klaus says rubbing his hands through his hair.

"You do know you can't just keep her locked away forever. She's a human being, I think you should let her and her friend go when we reach port in London," Elijah suggests seriously.

Klaus frowns and looks at Elijah. _Why can't he just keep her, he thinks. She would surely agree to stay with me if I propose it to her. Would she really his conscience scolds him. If she knew everything about you, would she still stay with you?_

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupts his thoughts.

"What is it?" Klaus asks irritated and continues walking onto the bridge.

Elijah sighs annoyed because his brother never listens to him and then completely ignores him while he speaks to him. "We should arrive to London in no more than three weeks," He says. "The sea seems to have cleared up completely and we should have a smooth sail."

"Good," Klaus says sitting in the captain's chair. "That's good," he adds then looks at some paper work and a map.

* * *

Caroline wakes up around noon with a smile on her beautiful face but when she stretches and feels Klaus' side of the bed empty, she frowns. She knows she probably should listen to Bonnie and put a stop to all of Klaus's advances but there's something about the way Klaus looks at her and touches her that makes her heart flutter and just won't let her. He's like a drug to her, the most addicting of drugs and she can't seem to get out of the high she's in. Finding herself alone in his cabin makes her think of how much she misses him. She just wants to spend more time with him in his presence in his arms. She sighs enamored and quickly puts on a chemise then her night robe over it and ties it tightly around her. She walks out of the cabin and walks towards the deck looking for Klaus. When she notices the stares of the few crewmembers on deck she looks at herself and feels nervous. She probably should have put on a dress she thinks. You could see the lust in the men's eyes and when one starts to approach her she backs away frightened. She quickly turns around but the man grabs her wrist and turns her around gently.

"Miss Caroline, correct?" The handsome man asks.

"Yes," Caroline whispers afraid. "Please let me go," she begs looking into his blue eyes.

Thierry chuckles and lets go of her wrist only to kiss the back of her hand.

"Forgive me," he tells her blushing. He knows she's off limits; Klaus had made sure the whole crew knew earlier in the day. But he still couldn't help but stare her down. She truly was magnificent. "You probably shouldn't be out dressed in your nightgown. Some of these men can be very unpredictable," he adds looking her up and down.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Caroline quickly wraps her arms around herself as a form of protection.

"Did you need something miss?" Thierry asks noticing her discomfort.

"I—I was looking for Klaus;" Caroline says looking at Thierry.

"He's on the bridge. I'll take you to him," Thierry says motioning for her to walk ahead of him.

"Captain," Thierry says walking inside the bridge.

"What is it Thierry?" Klaus asks not looking up from his paper work.

"Klaus," Caroline interrupts Thierry before he says anything.

Klaus immediately looks up and gets up to embrace her when he sees her startled state.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asks concerned tightening his hold on her.

"She's a bit frightened," Thierry answers. "Some men were staring at her, but I assure you none got close to her," he adds seriously.

"No one did anything sweetheart?" Klaus asks lifting Caroline's chin lovingly.

"No, I'm fine. I just—I probably should have dressed before I left the cabin," Caroline says blushing.

Klaus looks at her up and down and can't help but smirk. "Everyone out," he orders

and Kol, Elijah, Fin, and Thierry rush out slightly bowing at her.

Caroline watches them scurry out then looks at Klaus who's watching her like a hawk. She giggles and moves out of his embrace and Klaus continues watching her silently. She looks around and sees a table and a few chairs she then walks over rubbing her hands slowly over the radar and the navigation system when Klaus speaks.

"Not that I mind you being here love, but did you need something?" Klaus asks and Caroline turns to him.

"I wanted to take a bath," Caroline says shyly.

"I'll see what I can do sweetheart," Klaus says walking towards her like a predator and Caroline takes a step back smiling.

"On second thought," Klaus says smirking. "I want something in return," he adds grabbing her hips tightly and pulling her towards him.

Caroling giggles and wraps her arms around his neck moving her lips inches away from his. "And what is it that you want?" she asks seductively.

"This," Klaus says then quickly smashes his lips to hers and lifts her up by grabbing her behind and places her on the table. He unties her white robe and quickly discards it throwing it on the floor. He then peppers kisses on Caroline's neck and sucks on her pulse point making Caroline moan. She grabs the hem of Klaus' shirt and helps him remove it while he continues to kiss her. He grabs a breast and massages it over the thin material of her chemise and her pink buds become completely visible. He then wanders his other hand inside the thin material caressing her legs in the process. He rolls the fabric up until he sees her flushed vagina and inserts two fingers inside making her moan. He inserts his fingers in and out and massages her clit making Caroline scream in pleasure. "Klaus," she moans. He enters his fingers again and again stretching her out and kisses her lips when he feels her shake uncontrollably and then her warm moisture surrounds his fingers.

He brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks her sweet juices and Caroline can't help but blush. "That was amazing!" Caroline says grabbing him and kissing him passionately. She moves her hands to the hem of his pants but Klaus stops her and pushes her on her back.

"I'm not done yet sweetheart," Klaus says smirking.

He kisses her lips then her neck and moves down to her breasts sucking her pink nipples through the thin fabric. He grabs the bottom of her chemise and pulls it off her throwing it on the ground next to her robe and his shirt.

"You're so beautiful sweetheart," Klaus pants out grabbing her sensitive breasts.

"Klaus," Caroline moans and he rewards her by sucking her nipples again. He moves down to her sweet sex and Caroline watches him intrigued. He looks up at her and smirks then quickly thrusts his tongue inside her. He fondles a breast with one hand and massages her clit with the other.

Caroline thrusts her hips up as she feels Klaus's warm tongue push through her tight womanhood. She moans and screams his name over and over. She pushes his head down encouraging him to continue and he sucks down harder.

"Klaus, oh Klaus," Caroline yells not knowing what else to say and she comes hard letting Klaus savior her sweet nectar.

"You're so sweet," Klaus moans and Caroline pants out of breath.

He quickly discards his pants revealing his rock solid erection. He grabs Caroline legs and places them over his shoulder and thrusts inside her fast.

He grunts and she moans. "God sweetheart," Klaus pants and he pulls out then back in. "You're so tight," he moans out. He quickens his pace feeling the need to release soon.

Caroline moans in response not being able to say anything from all the pleasure he's giving her. He continues moving hard and fast thrusting into her over and over again pushing her to the brink of release for the third time. Caroline whimpers and screams out Klaus' name for what seems like the hundredth time. He continues to pound his member inside her as Caroline comes down from her high.

"Christ Caroline," Klaus moans when she thrusts her hips with his helping him reach climax and release inside her. He collapses on top of her and places his head on her large bosom. Caroline runs her hands through his hair and Klaus moans in response.

He then slowly pulls out or her and Caroline groans at the loss of contact.

"I believe the lady asked for a bath?" Klaus asks smirking handing her her clothing and Caroline sits up stretching.

"She did," she responds giggling taking her chemise and robe and tightly tying it around her. She then watches Klaus dress and can't help but admire his physique.

Klaus looks up at her as he buttons his pants and puts on his tunic. He gently grabs her waist and pulls her in for a slow sensual kiss.

"I'll walk you back to our cabin," Klaus tells her pulling away and grabbing her by the waist tightly showing everyone aboard that she belongs to him and only him. As if Caroline screams of pleasure weren't enough, Klaus still felt the need to show that she was his and was off limits to anyone else.

"I'll make sure to get some water heated up," Klaus says pecking her lips and Caroline nods happily as he leaves her alone in the cabin.

Caroline bites her lip excited and lies on the bed smiling. She closes her eyes and thinks back to a few moments ago: Klaus' mouth all over her body, his hard thrusts, feeling him come inside of her. She runs her hands through her hair and draws out a sigh.

* * *

Klaus walks back into his cabin and sees Caroline laid out in the middle of the bed with a smile on her face. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and admires her.

When Caroline feels the bed dip down she opens her eyes and sees a smiling Klaus staring at her. She smiles and bites her lip then gets up and crawls closer to him. She pulls his tunic and he moves closer to her as she straddles him. She grabs his lips with hers and grinds her hips on his growing erection. She peppers kisses all over his neck and continues thrusting her hips onto him _. If only his pants weren't in the way Klaus thinks_ as he grabs her hips and helps her move. Caroline continues kissing his lips, biting him softly and sucking his bottom lip. Klaus groans when he feels himself become completely hard.

"You'll be the death of me love," Klaus pants out and tightly wraps his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. He then unties her robe and Caroline takes it off. He pulls up her chemise when a knock on the door sounds and Klaus growls annoyed.

"Captain, we brought the warm water you asked for," Thierry's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

Caroline's eyes light up and she moves to get up but Klaus grabs her and places a wet kiss on her lips and Caroline can't help but giggle.

"Go get the water before it gets cold," Caroline tells him and he quickly moves towards the door. He tells them to leave the buckets right at the door, there's no way he's allowing any of his crew members see Caroline the way she's dressed right now.

He quickly takes the buckets and pours them in the tube. He grabs some scented oils and pours them inside the warm water as Caroline completely undresses herself.

She wraps her small arms around him and Klaus turns around to look at her.

"Join me?" she asks seductively and Klaus quickly responds, "Of course."

He walks into the tube then helps her in. He sits down and she sits in front of him her back facing his chest. He pulls her closer to him and she can feel his large member pocking her back. He grabs a small round dish fills it up with water and helps Caroline wash her body making sure that he reached every single part of her body. He moves down her arms then to her breasts. He grabs them and gently starts kneading them.

Caroline moans when Klaus squeezes her breasts and instinctively pushes her breasts forward. He pinches her nipples and Caroline groans in response. She grabs his hands to stop him. She turns around and sees him, his huge erection right on the tip of where the water stops. She grabs the washcloth and uses it to wash Klaus' body just as he did for her. She starts from his neck then down to his shoulders and finally reaches his most private area. Klaus watches her like a predator watches his next meal. He's watching every single of her moves and when she moves her small hands to his member her groans in pleasure. Caroline moves closer, mounts on top of him and positions his cock at her slick entrance. She slides down and takes him in fully. With one hand she grabs onto the sides of the bathtub and grabs onto Klaus' shoulder with the other. She pushes herself up and down allowing Klaus hard dick slide in and out of her.

Klaus grabs Caroline's behind to steady her movements as she slides up and downs and begins to roll her hips expertly.

"Just like that sweetheart," Klaus moans enjoying they view of Caroline riding him. She moves her chest closer to him face and Klaus grabs her nipples in his mouth sucking and biting them.

Caroline increases her pace as Klaus sucks on her delicate buds and Klaus lets go of them with a pop. "ohh, Caroline!" he screams out her name. She continues riding him until she feels her walls clench and she yells loudly. She continues to ride him and Klaus helps thrusting his hips with hers.

"I'm so close sweetheart," he pants out and Caroline quickly increases her pace and shutters around him once more as Klaus completely fills her with his seed.

"God Caroline," Klaus pants throwing his head back. "You were amazing," he says grabbing her hips and picking both of them up. He pulls out of her and grabs the towels wrapping one around his waist and wrapping the other one around Caroline.

"Thank you sweetheart," he says kissing her lips lovingly.

"It was my pleasure," Caroline giggles and Klaus chuckles.

"You must be famished," he says and Caroline immediately nods.

"Yesss," she groans and Klaus raises an eyebrow just thinking how sexy she is.

"It's time for lunch, so everyone will be joining us," he says grabbing some clothes from inside a dresser.

"Maybe this time I'll make it through a meal with them," Caroline jokes but was actually serious. Last time she sat at the table with them, things were just very uncomfortable. All the fighting and drama, Caroline just wanted to avoid all that because she really is hungry right now.

"Almost ready?" Klaus asks already fully dressed.

"I need help tying my corset," She says and Klaus expertly ties it for her.

"You're good at tying corsets," Caroline teases and Klaus just looks away.

"I do live with women in my house, I've tied a few corsets in my life time," he says smiling but Caroline can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _What does he mean women? Could it be his mother he speaks off? A sister perhaps? He's not married; I don't see a wedding band._

"Oh?" Caroline says. "A sister perhaps?" she asks cautiously.

"I have a younger sister, Rebekah," he answers shortly but it's enough to calm Caroline's jealousy.

"Almost done," Caroline says brushing out her hair leaving it in her natural curls and putting just a little bit of powder on her face and some coloring on her lips.

"Ready!" She says kissing Klaus' lips.

"You look beautiful love," Klaus tells her as he escorts her to the dinning room where Fin, Elijah, Kol, Thierry and even Bonnie are already there.

"Bonnie," Caroline says smiling and Bonnie returns the smile.

Klaus sits at the head of the table with Elijah to his left and Thierry to his right. But wanting Caroline to sit close to him he asks Thierry to sit next to Kol who's sitting in front of Bonnie.

"No that's fine," Caroline says feeling a bit uncomfortable under the stare of everyone. "If that's Thierry's seat I'm fine next to Kol," she says and Kol smirks like a Cheshire cat.

"It's no trouble at all," Thierry tells Caroline with a small smile and Caroline blushes under his stare.

"Thank you," she tells him and Klaus pulls out her chair for her, then they all sit.

Klaus notices Caroline blush when Thierry speaks to her and feels anger and jealousy rise up.

"Have you met Caroline?" Klaus asks Thierry curiously but you could hear a hint of anger in his question.

"This is the second time I've spoken to Miss Caroline, captain," Thierry responds politely.

"The second?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, earlier today when he walked me to the bridge," Caroline says feeling Klaus' humor begin to change.

"Right, right," Klaus chuckles. "How could I forget," he says grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Well Caroline, it seems like you have my big brother wrapped around your finger," Kol says smirking.

"Kol please behave," Elijah warns.

"I didn't say anything wrong," Kol feigns offence. "You can just see how Nik isn't as bloody grumpy all the time and Caroline has this sort of after glow radiating around her," Kol says smiling. "If you ask me, I'd say Caroline screwed Nik's brains out," he adds chuckling and Klaus growls angrily.

"If you don't shut up Kol, I will tear out your liver and feed it to you," Klaus threatens angrily.

Caroline looks down blushing and Bonnie reaches over to hold her best friends hand making Caroline smile.

"Yesterday it was I who made lunch uncomfortable and now it had to be you," Fin says taking a sip of his drink.

"Bloody hell, it's not like the whole crew didn't hear them," Kol says. "Didn't even give her time to rest Nik," Kol keeps taunting.

Klaus gets up ready to punch his brother in the face when Caroline grabs his arm pulling him back, "Please don't," she begs him.

Just having Caroline's touch on him immediately calms him down but he still wanted to break his brothers nose for being so rude to her. _Kol never really did learn how to behave he thinks._

"Enough!" Elijah yells upset. "That is enough. For once I wish to have a nice meal without all your bickering," he says seriously. "Kol please apologize to the lady," he adds.

Kol turns to look at Elijah then at a furious Klaus and then at a blushing Caroline.

"Forgive me Miss Caroline, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Please accept my most sincere apology," Kol says smirking and Caroline can't help but feel that he was still trying to make her feel uncomfortable. So she did what no lady should ever do.

"There's no need to apologize Kol. Everything you said is true, I did screw Klaus' brains out," Caroline says smiling. "Too bad you don't have anyone who's willing to do that for you," she mocks and Klaus can't help but look at her seriously.

Kol starts laughing hysterically and points at Caroline, "I like her Nik, we should keep her," he says chuckling. "Bonnie, darling. Why can't you be more like your friend Caroline?" Kol says trying to rile Bonnie up.

"I wouldn't be caught in your bed even if you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman," she growls angrily.

"Well if I remember correctly, you've already slept in my bed," Kol teases but Bonnie doesn't get a chance to reply because the food arrives.

"Oh good, I'm famished," Caroline says changing the mood at the table.

* * *

"You shouldn't have told Kol anything sweetheart," Klaus scolds Caroline after lunch in their private cabin.

"I know I'm sorry," Caroline says turning to look at him. "Are you angry?" she asks.

Klaus looks at her adorable puppy dogface and can't help but smile. "I could never be angry with you love," Klaus says grabbing onto her dress and pulling her towards him. "This will just give Kol more reason to bother you though," he adds kissing her neck.

"Let him," Caroline pants out. "I can handle him. Just like I can handle you," she says pointing her finger at his chest.

"Really?" Klaus teases.

"Mhmm," Caroline responds taking off his tunic.

"Show me," Klaus orders and Caroline quickly grabs his hips and turns him towards the bed. Klaus lets her push him onto the bed giving her full control, something he has never done with anyone.

Caroline pushes Klaus onto the bed and then removes her skirt and blouse only leaving her in her corset.

She seductively walks towards Klaus as he sits up on the bed but Caroline quickly pushes him back down. She takes off his shoes then straddles him and moves towards the top of his pants and grabs the edge of them but places kisses on his hard stomach. She slowly pulls down his pants and trousers and continues peppering kisses down his stomach until she reaches his groin and Klaus groans when he feels Caroline's lips on the tip of his member. He instinctively thrusts his pelvis up, silently begging Caroline to take his hard dick in her mouth.

Caroline notices Klaus breathing increase and smiles seductively at him. She leans forward and places her lips around his large member and sucks.

A growl escapes Klaus' mouth when he feels Caroline suck him. He can't help but thrust his hips inside her wanting to be deeper inside her mouth.

Caroline takes him in deeper and sucks harder. "Mmmm," She moans while she continues to suck him in even deeper. Klaus continues groaning and Caroline takes it as encouragement to continue. She pulls up and twirls her tongue around his tip and he uses his hands to hold her down.

"God Caroline," Klaus pants out running his hands through his hair as she bobs her head up and down. "That feels so good," he groans.

Caroline smiles and takes him in deeper again. She pulls him in until she feels him at the back of her throat then pulls him back out to sucks his member even harder.

"Sweetheart," Klaus moans. "I'm going to come," he pants out and Caroline keeps sucking him hard. She feels him still and then tastes his salty liquid in her mouth. She quickly swallows it all not really enjoying the taste but licks her lips anyways.

Klaus is panting on his back completely spent from the amazing orgasm Caroline just gave him when he feels her peppering kisses up his chest again.

Caroline reaches Klaus lips and quickly pecks his lips. "Did you enjoy it?" Caroline asks curiously licking her lips.

"Like it sweetheart? I bloody loved it!" He yells out. "You were bloody amazing!" he adds. He can't remember the last time a woman made him orgasm so quickly with just their mouth and that's probably because no women ever has. _Caroline truly is a goddess he thinks, a little seductress with an angels face._

She kisses him again pushing her tongue inside his mouth and biting his lower lip.

Klaus groans and expertly unties her corset leaving her completely nude on top of him. "You just stay like this all the time," Klaus tells her and she looks at him confused. "Naked, in my bed," he clarifies.

Caroline chuckles and kisses his neck sucking on his pulse point. "Maybe it's you who should stay naked in my bed," Caroline whispers into his ear seductively caressing his member and Klaus erection immediately springs up.

She moves back down to place his hard member at her entrance, already feeling the moisture between her legs begin to form.

Klaus expectantly waits for Caroline to take him in but the wait feels eternal. She slowly thrusts his hips up and Caroline gently grabs his erection placing it inside her. She takes him all in and Klaus groans when he feels her walls clench him completely. She begins to move up and down bouncing on Klaus' lap and the grids her hip with his. Her breasts bouncing at the same rhythm as her and Klaus grabs them squeezing them with his hands.

"Klaus," Caroline moans out all the time.

The sound of their sweaty skin slapping each other echoes thought the room as Klaus moans out Caroline's name.

"Faster sweetheart," Klaus pants out and Caroline increases her pace with Klaus helping her by thrusting his hips up faster.

"Come for me sweetheart," Klaus pants out because he knows he's about to explode inside her and he needs her to have her release first.

"Come with me," she pants out and they both erupt in load moans screaming out each other's names. Caroline collapses on top of him both their breathing is hard and tired. Klaus slowly pulls out of her and Caroline winces put stays on his chest. He then grabs the sheets and covers both their bodies with them.

* * *

The next three weeks where amazing. All both Caroline and Klaus did was stay in each others arms exploring their bodies completely. They were an open book when it came to their bodies. Klaus knew every inch of Caroline's glorious body and she knew his. They'd wake up naked in each other's arms every morning from the night before. Then they'd make love again. And again, and again until one of them fell asleep spent. They hardly ever left their cabin only when it was really necessary for Klaus to be on the bridge. If not one of his brothers could handle it.

Matt had made a full recovery from all his injuries and Bonnie seemed to have taken a liking on Kol. Well she wasn't as hostile towards him anymore. They were a day or so away from arriving in London, and this question was plaguing inside Klaus's mind.

"Come live with me sweetheart," Klaus tells Caroline after their breathtaking lovemaking.

Caroline turns to look at Klaus seriously then smiles sadly. "As what though? I'm married and I doubt Tyler will ever give me an annulment."

"I can get you an annulment sweetheart," Klaus says caressing her face. "I know a lot of people, and your marriage was never consummated I can attest to that," he adds smirking and Caroline giggles.

"I love you Caroline," Klaus tells her for the first time and Caroline smiles happily.

"I love you too," she says kissing his lips.

"So I'll go live with you and you'll be my mistress?" Caroline teases but Klaus frowns.

"Actually sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you," he says seriously and Caroline can't help but feel that her time with Klaus was officially over.

* * *

Oh no. Please let me know what you guys think! I know, lots of smut, maybe too much but I just felt inspired. Next chapters…. Might not be very happy ones. The drama will begin. I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written but I felt like I owed it to you guys, so sorry again (incase you skipped my apology on the top of the chapter) for making you guys wait so much. No mean comments please only comments that will help me improve in my writing and things that you guys would like to read, things like that! Thank you so much guys!

Love,

MC


End file.
